1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using spatial diversity with secrets.
2. Description of Related Art
Spatial audio is sound processed to give the listener the impression of a sound source within a multi-dimensional environment. Spatial audio presents a more realistic experience when listening to recorded sound compared to conventional stereo because stereo only varies across one axis, usually the x (horizontal) axis. Spatial audio may vary across two or more axes (e.g., x, y and/or z).
The principle of spatial audio is simple: if the sound waves arriving at a listener's eardrums are identical to those of a real audio source at a particular position, the listener will perceive that sound as coming from a source at that particular position. Because people only have two ears, only two channels of sound are needed to create this effect, and the spatial sound can be presented, for example, over ordinary two-channel headphones.
Stereopsis is the process by which the visual perception of depth is obtained by viewing two slightly different projections of an image. Stereoscopic systems provide the sensation of a three-dimensional (“3D” or “3-D”) image by presenting a first two-dimensional image to the right eye of the viewer and a second, slightly different two-dimensional image to the left eye of the viewer. The first and second images can be taken from two points of view that are approximately the spacing between the viewer's right and left eyes. The viewer's visual perception then perceives the horizontal disparity between the first image presented to the right eye and the second image presented to the left eye as a 3D image. (In at least some cases, to achieve the full 3D effect, specialized stereoscopic eyeglasses that can control delivery of the images to each eye must be worn.) Thus, the isolated images observed by each eye are able to “trick” the brain, which perceives the dual images as a single image with 3D qualities.
FIGS. 4-6 illustrate an example configuration of a 3D display. FIG. 4 shows a layout of pixels of a liquid crystal device (a liquid crystal display (LCD)) of a standard type. An LCD is used in a color display and configured of pixels of red, green and blue represented by R, G and B, respectively. With reference to the figure, the pixels are arranged in columns Col0 to Col5 formed of red, green and blue pixels arranged vertically. Of the pixels, the leftmost column Col0 displays the leftmost strip of an image displayed by the liquid crystal device and the right-hand column Col1 displays the next column of the image, . . . , and so on.
FIG. 5 shows a display used to provide a 3D stereoscopic representation. With reference to the figure, the 3D display includes a liquid crystal display device 101 (including a polarization plate) acting as a spatial optical modulator adjusting light from a backlight 102 in accordance with content of an image to be displayed. A parallactic optical system cooperates with liquid crystal display device 101 to form a viewing window. FIG. 5 shows a configuration of a 3D, automatic, stereoscopic display of a front parallax barrier type having a parallax barrier 103 as a parallactic optical system. Parallax barrier 103 includes a plurality of slits extending vertically and laterally equally spaced and also arranged in parallel. Each slit is located at a center of a pair of columns of pixels of a color and that of pixels of a different color. For example in FIG. 5 a slit 104 is located at a center of a blue pixel column 105 and a green pixel column 106.
To ensure that right and left viewing windows are properly arranged, right and left image data are supplied by the method shown in FIG. 6 to liquid crystal display device 101 of the FIG. 5 type. In FIG. 6, color image data of a leftmost strip of a left image is displayed by a red, green and blue pixel column Col0 LEFT. Likewise, color data of a leftmost strip of a view for the right eye is displayed by a pixel column Col0 RIGHT. The FIG. 6 arrangement ensures that right and left views' image data are sent to appropriate right and left viewing windows. This arrangement also ensures that three pixel colors R, G, B are all used to display each view strip.
Thus in the FIG. 6 layout, as compared with the FIG. 4 layout, the leftmost column's red and blue pixels display a left view's image data while the same column's green pixel displays a right view's image data. In the right-hand column, red and blue pixels display the right view's image data while a green pixel displays the left view's image data. Thus if a liquid crystal display device of a standard type shown in FIGS. 4-6 is used, it is necessary to “exchange” a green component between RGB pixel columns to interlace right and left views' image data. It is a matter of course that for some display settings, red or green component may be exchanged.
The use of portable electronic devices and telecommunication devices has increased rapidly in recent years, and many such devices are equipped with 3D displays, and also motion sensors. In an object instrumented by a motion or position sensor (also referred to as detector), the sensor may be used to convert movements of a user carrying the object into movements of a point in a plane. Such an object can thus be designated generically by the term “pointer”. The user normally holds the pointer in his hand, although other modes of carriage may easily be envisaged depending on the applications. The movements of the pointer in space comprise rotations and translations. They can be measured by sensors of various types: image sensors can measure rotations and translations at one and the same time by comparison of successive images and geometric transformations; a magnetometer, an accelerometer or a single-axis gyrometer can measure a rotation about said axis; a combination of magnetometers, accelerometers and/or of gyrometers can measure the translations and rotations about several axes; a combination of sensors of the previous types improve measurement accuracy, redundancy allowing determination of confidence intervals; the combination can comprise one or more cameras and several magnetometric, accelerometric and/or gyrometric sensors. Another rotation sensor, insensitive to accelerations, may be a brightness sensor. If it is a photoelectric cell, it is known that the amount of light received by said cell is proportional to its light receiving area and to the cosine of the angle of inclination of the rays with its normal. The light source may be the sun, or some other quasi-pointlike source, bulb type, situated far enough away for its emission rays to be considered parallel to one another over the whole of the volume of the gestural experience.
More and more smartphones (such as Apple's iPhone) are incorporating motion and position sensors such as accelerometers for step counters, user interface control, and switching between portrait and landscape modes.
A large number of services such as email, shopping, banking, unified communications, legal, or investing services require subscribers of the services to enter a user name (also called user ID) and/or a password to access said services. This process is called authentication. Typically, entry of the user name and/or password is performed using a user interface of a client device, such as a smartphone with web capabilities.